


[podfic] the cost of war

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, and you know what thats valid, kinda sorta ish, sometimes instead of actually going to therapy, you just have a lot of very heavy conversations with your husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: a true patriot knows the cost of war. pays for it himself.Every new batch of shinies gets younger, somehow.Not— Well, yes, actually younger. They’re sending them out at eight now, like that’s anything but insane. (Like sending them out at ten wasn’t insane, never mind how convinced the Kaminoans are of the success of their training, never mind how the casualty rates of shinies are disproportionately high because dammit but Rex is right and nothing ever beats out actual experience—)But younger somehow else, too. Around the eyes, the set of their jaw, how they still suppress the smallest flinch at sudden noises. Cody looks at them and thinks of Domino squad, of Tano, of every civvie kid scrambling to cover from aerial strikes or running through market stalls laughing or sending the 212th earnest, excited holo messages he’s sure Obi-Wan isn’t actually supposed to show them.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] the cost of war

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gondolinpod (Gondolin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the cost of war](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779681) by [notquiteaghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Hurt/Comfort, kinda sorta ish, sometimes instead of actually going to therapy, you just have a lot of very heavy conversations with your husband, and you know what thats valid

 **Length:** 00:14:28  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(SW\)%20_the%20cost%20of%20war_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0140.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**


End file.
